


Marking the Date (#246 Boyfriend)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, DADT Repeal, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s September 20, 2011 and Colby has one little thing he needs to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking the Date (#246 Boyfriend)

Colby took a deep breath and triple checked the calendar. September 20th it read. It wasn’t circled or underline, it didn’t need to be. Technically Colby knew it didn’t matter. He and the military had gone their separate ways years ago but some things just become ingrained.

He opened his drawer and pulled out a framed snapshot. He and AJ were standing hip to hip holding up the smallest fish that had put up the biggest fight. They’d gotten another fisherman to take the picture before they tossed it back.

Colby placed the photo on his desk and got on with his morning paperwork.

Nikki was the first to stop by dumping some files on his desk. “Who’s that?” Nikki asked.

Colby didn’t look up from his computer. “My boyfriend.” Colby felt the silence behind him bearing down.

“Who?”

Colby still didn’t look up. “Boyfriend. AJ,” he answered.

“Oh.” There was more silence. “He’s cute. What’s he do?”

“Environmental Engineer. He’s working with the city to try to convert some abandoned industrial areas into green space.”

“Sounds Cool. You should take him around to meet Alan. They’d get on great.”

Colby hadn’t actually thought about that. “Yeah, they probably would.”


End file.
